Doctor's Duty
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: Who knew there was a whole world outside of the Whirlpools of the Cursed? Sakura was shocked when she read the book about it. Who knew her wish came true. Maybe this place will give her a fresh start. Haruno D Sakura is tired of being treated like trash in Konohagakure. Maybe the Grand Line will be a better place for her? Wait pirates? So freedom is becoming a pirate? Okay!
1. Prologue

They left her behind. One left the village to get stronger to kill his older brother, the other left to get stronger to become the Hokage, and the last became more serious in his work and took on the high ranking missions Konohagakure needed to be completed. She was left behind as the 5th Hokage's star pupil as a Medical Ninja, one of the best, just below Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, actually. Soon her so-called friends started ignoring her, lying that they were busy everytime she asked if they were free to hang out. Haruno Sakura finally had enough after 1 year and 11 months so she left her village, leaving the Elemental Nations actually after finding out about a world beyond the Whirlpools of the Cursed that surrounded the Elemental Nations. She knew how to navigate the seas, having learned from her father who was a very famous trader that travelled by boat.

She wanted a new life, a new start and the world outside of the Dead Man's Sea from what this book was naming the seas of the Elemental Nations, was the perfect start for the 15 year old Kunoichi. Of course she was going to keep using her Chakra for all of the things she's learned, mostly with poison, Medical Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and her secret Kekkei Tōta and Kekkei Genkai.

What's this place called the Grand Line? There's pirates? What are Devil Fruits? They give you the inability to swim?! What the hell is this world? Sakura is just so confused but the world is even more confused on why there is a pink haired teenager pirate going around and destroying Marine bases while healing innocent people from severe injuries and diseases. What the hell is happening?

_

 **"Who the hell are you pinky?"**

 _"What'd you just call me bastard?!"_

_

 **"Your a very formidable opponent girl."**

 _"Well thanks for the obvious clarification baka. I really needed that."_

_

 **"Come join my crew and become one of my daughters of the sea!"**

_

 _"If you had a small cherry blossom tree and it was in a drought and you had a small bottle of water, what would you do? Would you give the dying cherry blossom tree the water and wait for the rain to come to survive or would you keep the water to yourself? My old friends and family kept the water and left me to fend for myself in a drought with a slim chance it was going to rain. They betrayed me, left me for dead when injured where I forced myself to walk all the way home to only have people spit at me in disgust for supposedly being the fault of the failed mission. I was broken but when I came here, I was finally free. Now, I want you to answer my question. Do you trust me enough to save your captain?"_

_

 **"She is a cherry blossom in bloom, hopefully she won't wilt away as quickly as the cherry blossoms do. She's too innocent and selfless to die."**

 **"Yet you injured her to the point she may die today."**

 **"I had orders and she's a pirate. It was my duty but that doesn't mean it's yours. Cherry has a chance to live but if you just stand there and argue with me, she won't have that chance."**

_

 _"I have a very special and rare power that my family had centuries ago, before the Age of Shinobi came to be. Ancient Shinobi would call it the Nature Release but my village would call it the Devil's Curse. Having it was very rare and was punishable by death if anyone, Civilian or Ninja had it in Konohagakure. My whole life had been torture to know that I may be executed any day if someone found out but the only thing on my mind that truly scared me was what would happen to my parents who kept this power a secret from everyone and trained me to control it? To know that one possible mistake could have my parents end up dead terrified me. I was a curse to the village when they found out, a demon but they didn't kill me, knowing I was the only reason why so many people at the hospital lived."_

_

 **"I've met many people with different fighting styles, some they had to explain to me because it was so complicated. But your style is one I know nothing about. Why is it that yours specifically is one no one knows absolutely nothing about?"**

 _"You'll find out someday Oyaji. I have many scars people question, both physically and mentally, as well as emotionally and some prevent me from telling my story. I swear that I trust you all no matter what but these scars are also the fears I have accumulated over the years I have lived. It's just the way I've lived my whole life."_

_

 **"To think I was beaten by a girl with pink hair. You would've been a good Marine Cherry."**

 _"Gomen'nasai but I don't like taking orders from authority. Only Oyaji can tell me orders."_

_

A pirate with a heart of gold and only one rule she bides by. No matter who it is, an injured person, be it a criminal, a killer, or a civilian, is a patient. Haruno D "Sekhmet" Sakura was ready for the world, on a quest to help those in need and gain as much power as she can to show she isn't just a weak girl like she used to be. She will show the Elemental Nations that she is stronger than ever and that it was their mistake that she is gone now, forever.

_

 ** _Yo! New story! Cool right? I rated it T but I may change it to M if I make really dark chapters. Cussing will be involved and a bunch of other things. Hope you like. Bai!_**


	2. Chapter One: A New Life, An Old Memory

It was a quiet night for her as she stares up at the millions of stars she could never see back at her old village, mostly due to light pollution. Her long cherry blossom pink hair that usually reached her lower back was sprawled all around her as she lay in her small boat, a small smile on her face. Her bright jade green eyes stared at the stars in awe as she sails aimlessly but away from where her home was located. 3 hours ago she sailed, easily, through the Whirlpools of the Cursed that kept the Dead Man's Sea inside, where her home, the Elemental Nations was located, and was currently taking a break from sailing, hoping to find an island soon. The girl sighed in contentment as she sat up and stretched, her old shinobi clothes moving with her body. The girl, also known as 15 year old Haruno D. Sakura, the strongest Kunoichi in the Land of Fire and second best Medical Ninja, right behind Senju Tsunade, 5th Hokage of Konohagakure, looked down at her clothes in a disgusted frown and picked at it before sighing in annoyance.

"When I reach an island, I'll have to get new clothes. From what the book said, this world's main currency is Berī and they don't know what the Elemental Nations currency, Ryō is but they'll take it as gold," Sakura says to herself as she frowns at what she remembered from the book that she "borrowed" from the Konoha Secret Files. She also "borrowed" almost all of their secret scrolls that they made a double of and books of ancient techniques from making medicine to making food that would last weeks. Sakura was lost in thought, thinking about her two true friends that never thought of her any different when she found out about her having the Kekkei Tōta, Nature Release. Her name was Kazekage Temari. Though she was from Sunagakure, she often visited to either hang out with Shikamaru, who was also someone who didn't think of Sakura any different and was her friend as well, or to hang out with the pink haired teenager. Before she left, she sent them both a letter with a gift, a ring with a single cherry blossom designed on it so they could remember her, and hopefully find out how to sail past the Whirlpools of the Cursed to find her one day. The teenager sighed in annoyance, quickly getting out of her thoughts when she started thinking of everyone else and how badly they treated her when they found out about her Kekkei Tōta, even Hyūga Hinata and Aburame Shino who were both sipent and nice to Sakura.

"Might as well get some rest as I sail aimlessly! Don't want to be sleep deprived when I reach the first island! Whenever that will happen," Sakura says while yawning and quickly lays back down to stare back up at the stars, her eyes slowly drooping. She was also a fast sleeper and a pight sleeper so hopefully, nothing will happen to wake her up.

\--

 _"Mama! Papa! Look! I did it! I made a tree come up from the ground!" A 6 year old Sakura exlcaims in happiness as she points at the small sprout behind her. Her mother, Haruno D. Mebuki, and father, Haruno D. Kizashi smile down at the small girl in happiness and sadness while hugging the pink haired girl._

 _"Great job Saku-chan! Your getting better everyday! How about you go play with you animal friends now? When you here the bell of the church, come straight back and don't talk to strangers," Mebuki says, needing to discuss something with Kizashi that Sakura can't hear. Sakura smiles, jumping up and down excitedly while nodding her head and running off into the forest behind their house/dojo. She continues to run, jumping over the uprooted branches she doesn't see but knows are there and ducking under the low branches of the trees she couldn't see as she runs really fast but also knows are there. Unlike her mother and father, who have sky and dark ocean blue eyes, Sakura had bright jade green eyes, mostly due to what happened when she was born. Mebuki and Kizashi came from outside of the Whirlpools of the Cursed but kept it a secret, as well as their jobs and family before they came to Konohagakure, Mebuki 2 months pregnant with Sakurai, the supposed to be big brother of Sakura if he didn't die at birth. They hid the D in their name, knowing it would only cause confusion and suspicion as they settled in Konohagakure as shinobi, soon to be retired in 16 years. When Sakura was born, they were told she was blind and for 4 years, Sakura learned how to read Braille and how to move around without anyone's help, her bright sky blue and dark ocean blue eyes slightly clouded but gleaming in determination._

 _The newly appointed 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato, who was great friends with Mebuki and Kizashi heard of this wheb they told him she might be born blind and spent 4 years before she was born trying to create a seal that would give Sakura her sight. He completed the seal with the help of his wife, Uzumaki Kushina and wrote notes on how to create more seals if he or Kushina was busy before handing Kizashi the seals and notes on the day Sakura was born. Due to side effects, Sakura's eyes turned green when Kizashi and Mebuki finally used the seals on her fourth birthday, seeing that she had mastered her blindness for when they ran out of seals and had to make more. Though, on the days that they didn't put a seal.on her eyes, most likely out of business and forgotten about it, her eyes turned back to their heterochromia blue eyes. During her time as blind, Sakura would go out in the woods and play with the animals and talk to them as her Kekkei Tōta allowed her to, as well as feel the life of the animals and nature which helped her learn way faster._

 _Sakura stops at a small clearing beside a pond and looks around before sitting by the edge, waiting for the animals. The animals could sense her presence, due to her Nature Release and would soon find her. The small girl looks at her reflection, a frown on her face. Today she lost a friend, her name being Yamanaka Ino, because she had a crush on Sasuke. Sakura didn't have a crush on the Uchiha but faked it so she could fit in with the other girls and to try and make people underestimate her for their entire time at the academy and maybe for a few missions before_ _she ever reveals her true strength. It was a horrible feeling, knowing she lost a friend but she had to, for the safety of her parents and herself. A snap of a stick made her jump out of her thoughts, turning around in curiosity. A man with black hair, tan skin, a black moustache, and black brown eyes looked around in confusion before moving his gaze at the 6 year old Sakura. He was dressed in clothes Sakura has never seen before and made her even more scared as she slowly turned around, her eyes wide with fear. The man gives a soft smile to the girl, walking closer to her, making her lean back slightly, not wanting to fall in the water as he stands in front of her. He crouches down, his soft smile still on his face as he gives her a closed eye smile._

 _"Hello girl. May you tell me where I am?" The man asks in a gruff voice, making the pink haired girl look at him in confusion and fear, her body language slightly relaxing. Before nodding her head slowly._

 _"Y-your in the Land of Fire. In Konohagakure. How are you see through? Are you a ghost?" Sakura asks, curiosity getting the best of her when she notices that she could see the forest line through the man. The man chuckles before nodding his head._

 _"In Loguetown, the island I was born on, I was executed after surrendering to Garp-san. I was very ill with an incurable disease and I was going to die soon so I let Garp-san catch me. May I ask what your name is girl?" The man asks making the girl look at him, calculating. Mevuki said to not talk to strangers but he was a ghost so he couldn't hurt her and she doesn't feel any ill intent from his aura so Sakura smiles before nodding her head._

 _"My name is Haruno D. Sakura! Nice to meet you old man! What's your name?" Sakura asks, a wide smile on her face. The man looks at her in surprise before smiling widely like her and laughing._

 _"My name's Gol D. Roger. I didn't expect to meet any Will of Ds in the Elemental Nations. Are your parents from outside the Whirlpools of the Cursed?" The man, now named Gol D. Roger asks the small girl making her nod her head excitedly, her smile growing wider._

 _"Hai! They came to the Elemental Nations to be hidden from their families and the Marines! Though I don't lile this place. My power here is forbidden, most people calling it the Devil's Curse. If anyone found out, I would be executed and my parents will most likely be tortured before killed," Sakura says, her smile faltering slightly before it returns and looks up at the man._

 _"It was nice meeting you but I have to go. The church bells are about to ring and Mama said I need to go right when they ring. I hohope to meet you again Roger-san!" Sakura says before standing up and running off, right when the church bells ring._ _Little did Sakura know, she just met the man who would change her life, the Late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger._

 ** _Hi! Another chapter done! Hope ya like! Bai!_**


	3. Chapter Two: Savior of the Orphanage

Sakura awoke with a jolt as she felt the boat bump into something. She opened her eyes and sat up, stretching quickly as she keeps her ears out for any noise while looking around. Her boat was on a shore, bumping into a rock as the water pusjed her back and forth. It was a lush island, a tree line of a jungle and a shore of pure white sand. She heard faint noises of music and yelling, indicating that this was an inhabitated island and Sakura smiles in relief and happiness.

"Yes! So lucky to wake up on an island!" The teenager says before standing up and walking out of her boat, her feet getting wet in the shallow water as she pushes her boat on shore. She quickly grabs her bag of Ryō and an apple before heading towards the sound of music and dancing. It was absolute chaos when Sakura finally reached the village. But it was good chaos. People were dancing and running together, some making out as they grind each other while dancing, others were yelling and singing with each other, and the rest were either drinking the day away, eating as much as they could, or just completely wasted. Sakura looks around with widened eyes, her mouth opened to a small O shape as she looks around in surprise. This was not what she was expecting but who cares? Sakura looked at all the shop signs she could see, despite being really short, looking for the clothes store or a bookstore/library. She felt a tug on her bag and got an irk mark, turning around swiftly to punch the person who was trying to steal from her when she looked down in surprise to see a terrified little girl, completely covered in dirt, old and bloodied bandages, and in a makeshift dress, looking more like a pillow case. Sakura quickly bends down and quickly does an eye scan for any injuries she could see before smiling softly at the little girl, her eyes shining in worry. The little girl quickly bows, her eyes filled with tears as she signs an apology.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I won't hurt you. Do you need money for food?" Sakura asks, making the little girl raise from her bow before shaking her head no while looking at the teenager in awe. During her free time after training or missions, Sakura would go to Konoha's library looking for any books that could teach her new skills. during her first 3 months of training, Sakura found whole volumes about how to learn all types sign language, each volume a different type for a different language. The first volume she learned was JSL, Japanese Sign Language since that is the Elemental Nations main language. She managed to buy all the volumes from the library, and still hasn't finished them and is excited to find out if there are even more sign languages here.

 _"I need money for my orphanage. We need medicine and I was the best pickpocket out of the 53 kids. I'm really sorry miss! I won't steal again just please don't hurt me!"_ The little girl signs making Sakura look at her in sadness before smiling a soft smile.

"Well good news little one. I just so happen to be a doctor! Will you lead me to your orphanage so I may check everyone?" Sakura asks, her head tilting slightly, a bright smile on her face when she sees the little girl smile brightly, happy to find a doctor. She quickly nods her head before grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her through the crowds, towards her orphanage. It didn't take long to reach the orphanage and when Sakura saw the old rundown building, she gasped in shock. It was in horrible conditions! There was large holes in the roof and brick walls, some of the windows were broken and the building looked like it was going to fall any second. The little girl quickly led Sakura inside and Sakura tried to swallow her tears when she saw how horrible all the kids looked. Some looked sick, others had limps cut off and the stubs were horribly bandaged, but most of them looked malnourished and almost dead. The little girlstarted banging on one of the walls, making the 53 kids gather around the two as Sakura quickly put on a kind and soft smile while bending down at the most of the kids height. The last kid, looking severely malnourished but was the oldest out of all of them waded through the kids, towards Sakura, a hard look in his eyes.

"We paid for our rent already. We don't need to pay anything else," The oldest, most likely the leader says making Sakura look at him in shock before giving him a kind smile.

"Gomen'nasai, you must mistake me for someone else. This cute little girl brought me here since I'm a doctor," Sakura says while ruffling the mute little girl's hair, making her giggle silently while trying to move Sakura's hand off her head. The leader looked at Sakura in shock and surprise before his eyes glossed over, about to cry but he blinked back the tears, a wide, grateful smile on his face.

"Arigotō! Will it cost anything?" The boy asks making Sakura shake her head no before smiling kindly but with a slight seriousness.

"Now. Please take me to the cleanest room you have and bring me the ones with the worst injuries. I want to start with them. The ones with the less serious injuries, I want them to go to the forest and gather herbs I need for medicine. I have a list of what I need but I will need them quickly okay kid?" The pink haired teenager says to the leader, making him nod before he starts ordering the ones with the least amount of injuries to go pick all the herbs they could carry while handing the oldest one out of the group the list of herbs and what they looked like. They immediately went out to look for the herbs while the leader showed Sakura to their cleanest room, being the kitchen and quickly brought in the kid with the worst injuries. It was a little girl with a bright red rash and an infected stub where her right arm used to be. horrible and infected stitches were all over her facface as she is carried over to Sakura, who places the girl on the table.

"Hello! My name is Haruno D. Sakura. I'll need you to take off your clothes so I can check to make sure you don't have any more injuries okay?" Sakura asks nicely but still with authority as she blocks out her emotions sk she wouldn't cry. This is no time to be crying, the kids lives are in her hands right now.

\--

 _"You seem tired Sakura. Why don't you take a break? You've already healed 45 of the brats and your almost out of Chakra,"_ Inner, Sakura's mini her says in her mind while Sakura yawns before putting on a serious face as she begins stitching a little boy's chest where a deep sword cut was. She received the herbs 4 hours ago and quickly made alternative but greater quality medicine to help ease the pain or speed up the healing process on the orphans and used a sleeping medicine she just made to put the little boy under while she stitches all of his deep cuts and wraps a bandage around the small cuts and the already stitched up cuts.

 _"No. These kids need my help. I'll just eat one of my homemade Soldier Pills to keep me going. I won't stop until I helped all of them Inner,"_ Sakura says before finishing the last of the stitches for the boy and quickly starts wrapping the bandages around his chest before calling for the next kid while the leader, who was already healed by Sakura and given one of her homemade Soldier Pills to keep him from dying of starvation picks up the sleeping boy and carries him out. While she was helping the kids, she told the leader, who she found out was named Aspen, to grab all the kids who were already healed and patched up and still had energy left to wash all of the clothes, sheets, and blankets, even the severely torn ones that were beyond repair. She didn't want any of her patients having their wounds infected by the dirty clothes and sheets. The next kid was a 4 year old with an amputated leg and a broken arm. He was crying and groaning in pain about his chest and Sakura knew something was definitely wrong with him. She quickly took a Soldier Pill and let the usual light green glow surround her hand as she puts it on the boy's chest, a comforting smile on her face.

"Take a deep breath for me kid. That's good! Now let it out. Good, keep doing that until I say stop," Sakura says as she feels his heartbeat and breath intake. She gasps in shock when she feels his heart beating abnormally fast and quickly lays the boy down telling him he could stop the breathing exercises. She quickly grabs the sleeping medicine and makes the boy eat it, waiting for him to go under. Once he was, A

Sakura quickly uses the Chakra Scalpel and cuts the boy's chest open to see 2 broken ribs, a knicked lung, and his heart beating very fast. The teenager quickly gets to work, taking out the broken ribs that lay between the boy's lungs and used her Nature Release to make ivory horns shaped as a rib and planting them where the ribs broke off from the rest. Because of her Kekkei Tōta, Sakura could make almost anything if it came from nature. Like ivory, which is what elephant tusks are made out of, Sakura could create them out of thin air in any shape.

"Aspen! Come here!" Salura yells out as she seals the ivory ribs onto the boy's ribcage while the leader comes in. He quickly walks over to Sakura, waiting for orders as Sakura quickly takes her hands out of the boy's chest.

"I need you to get the cleanest knife you can. It can't have any rust on it or anything poisonous. The kid's Pericardium is full of blood when it shouldn't and I need to get it out before sealing the hole okay?" Sakura orders as she begins to spread the boy's lungs slightly before grabbing his heart. Aspen quickly finds a clean knife and hands it to Sakura, waiting for her next orders. Sakura quickly makes an incision in the boy's heart, blood instantly pouring out as Sakura orders to get more gauze. Aspen quickly grabs all of the things the pink haired teenager needed before handing them to her. Sakura quickly cleans up all the blood before closing up the wound with her Medical Ninjutsu and closes up the knicked lung before grabbing the stitches beside her and quickly closes up the cut she did.

"Keep the boy close in case something happens. put the makeshift IV drip into him, I don't know when he'll wake up until I check him later. bring the next kid in after," Sakura orders while cleaning up the blood off of the kitchen table after Aspen carefully picks up the little boy.

 _"Why are you helping these brats Sakura? You don't owe them anything and your not getting anything in return!"_ Inner yells, making Sakura sigh in annoyance, rolling her eyes as the next kid comes in.

 _"They're the future Inner. I owe them for being here to carry on the world's legacy. Now shut the hell up so I can get to work!"_ Sakura snaps angrily at Inner in her head as she begins checking on the kid in front of her.

 _"So what? Your the Savior of the Orphanage now?"_ Inner asks sarcastically as Sakura prepares her medicine. Sakura rolls her eyes before she begins to look at the kid's wounds.

 _"If that's what you want to call me then sure."_

\--

2 more kids Sakura would be finished. She sighs in relief, seeing as the two children just have small cuts and scrapes that haven't been infected yet. She quickly heals them with the last of her Chakra before sending them out, a bright smile of relief on her face. It was dark now, the village still loud as ever and Sakura could only just chuckle as she stares up at the stars.

"I'll need a book about constellations to see if there are any other ones outside of Dead Man's Sea," Sakura says to herself before smiling softly and turning around to clean up her supplies. She heard a knock on her door, making her look up to see Aspen, holding a 1 year old, a look of fear on his face.

"Hi! Mind telling me who this little ninja gem is?" Sakura asks, her head tilting in confusion, a soft but confused smile on her face. The baby looked about 1 and a half years old and had black hair and bright, stormy blue eyes with pale skin and freckles all over it's face.

"Gomen'nasai about not telling you about him. The caretaker will not take in babies and was about to kill this little guy but we kept him secret. We didn't know if you were working for the caretaker or not so we didn't tell you about him," Aspen says, a look of regret on his face. Sakura looks at him in shock before smiling brightly, holding up her hands, asking to hold the baby boy. Aspen smiles while carefully putting the baby in Sakura's arms. The toddler looks into Sakura's jade green eyes in curiosity and wonder before turning his head to Aspen and pointing 2 fingers at Sakura's eyes.

"Eyes, fake," The little boy says, making Sakura look at the boy in shock before smiling. She giggles lightly, a happy glint in her eyes as the baby boy looks back at her.

"Hai, my eyes aren't my real eyes my little ninja gem. Everytime I put a magic paper on my eyes to let me see, my eyes change color," Sakura explains kindly before smiling at the little boy.

"What's his name Aspen-san?" The pink haired teenager asks, her smiling turning soft in sadness as she looks at the baby, remembering her days back as a Kunoichi during a certain incident.

"Tigre Yūrei. The last oldest was an 18 year old named Tigre Ellie. She was the leader but was also pregnant. She had Yūrei but died shortly after naming him. We buried her in the small cemetery behind the orphanage. She didn't have a will so she quickly wrote her own will 3 months before she had him. D-despite what she wrote to let him grow up here, I-I can't afford to bury another child again so I wanted to ask you i-if you can t-take Yūrei with you," Aspen says, his voice shaking as Sakura looked at him shocked. She looks down at the toddler in thought before frowning slightly and walking up to Aspen, flicking him in the head, causing him to back up in surprise, his hand on his forehead where a mark was growing.

"Baka! Don't just go asking someone you don't even know to take care of a child!" Sakura yells before sighing in annoyance and putting a hand on Aspen's shoulder.

"You said the caretaker would kill the babies if they found out about them being here. Who are they and where do they live?" Sakura asks, her voice going lower in anger as she stares into Aspen's purple eyes with determination. She was going to teach that horrible person a lesson and make sure that this orphanage gets the money that it obviously doesn't get.

 ** _Yay! A new chapter finished! Hope ya like. Any questions, just ask or wait for yours to be answered by the book itself. Oh! from last chapter, I obviously changed the past of Sakura and her parents. It needs to be this way for reasons. Yes she is a D. Need this to happen too._**


	4. Chapter Three: Of Fruits and Treasures

It was a cloudless sky, the moon shining brightly down on the island Sakura ended up on. It was finally quiet, being that the festival or party that was going on finally stopped, or it was paused and would continue tomorrow, and Sakura sat on a light post, watching a woman inside the huge house in front of her. She was rich, most likely using the money meant for the orphanage for her own selfish needs. Sakura grits her teeth, holding herself back from killing the caretaker, knowing that her job was to steal the money and anything that she likes or needs from the house. The caretaker was getting dressed in an overly expensive nightgown and was going to bed so Sakura decided it was time to break into her house. Sakura wasn't a saint. She's killed before, she's stolen stuff before, hell, she's even had sex before but it was all for being a loyal Kunoichi to her village, sometimes stealing for the fun of it but giving it to someone who needs it. She's used to doing this stuff, having done it so many times for missions Tsunade knows the teenager was capable of.

Sakura quickly jumps down from her perch, making no sound when her feet hits the ground and silently walks across the street, in front of the giant house. The pink haired teenager looked at all of the windows and doors, looking for any trigger alarm from the outside before nodding her head in contentment. No alarms. Sakura walks up to the front door and turns the knob, knowing it was unlocked wheb she saw the caretaker go home but didn't lock her door. She quietly slips in, closing the door as she looks around the kitchen and living room. It was all so lavish, it almost made Sakura throw up but she held it in as she quietly but quickly walks through the house. She looks at all the books and clothes she sees, not finding anything interesting before walking down the hallway, to what she suspects is the room where the caretaker keeps all her money and treasures.

 _"Huh. You were right. This room is packed full of gold and other things," _Inner says in surprise as Sakura just rolls her eyes before taking out one of her scrolls and starts sealing the gold in it. She was quite gifted in making seals, due to her mother having the talent as well.

 _"Hey baka! Look over there! It's a book with a weird looking fruit on top,"_ Inner says, making Sakura pause her sealing to look to her right and sees a brown book with a really bright and weird looking fruit on top. It was an apple shape with dark red, green, and orange swirls with the rest being a light pink. It had a single green leaf coming off the stem and seemed to attract Sakura. She stood up and walked over to the fruit and the book and picked both up.

"Devil Fruit Encyclopedia? What's a Devil Fruit?" Sakura asks herself before shrugging and putting the fruit and the book in her bag that she still had on her back. She goes back to sealing all the gold and other treasure before closing the scroll, finished in 3 minutes. She puts the scroll up before walking out of the room and quietly upstairs, wanting to check out the caretaker's clothes. The pink haired teenager crouches down to the ground when she reaches the horrible woman's open bedroom door and looks inside, making sure the woman was asleep before rolling into the room and towards the closet. She uses her Medical Ninjutsu to see the clothes but not bright enough to wake up the woman as Sakura quickly looks through the clothes. Sakura grumbles slightly when she doesn't see anything she likes and quickly gets out of the room. No need to look for anything else when she got all she needed. Sakura was about to leave house by the upstairs window when she hears a click from behind her and a creak, making her freeze before turning around, no emotion on her face. It was the horrible caretaker woman and had a mysterious weapom that Sakura didn't know of pointed at her. Now that the woman was right in front of the teenager, she got a better look of the disgusting woman. She had ugly brown eyes, tan, almost orange, skin, and platinum blonde hair. The woman had a snarl on her face and a weird snail in her hand with a microphone attached to it.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you stealing from me, a Marine Lieutenant? Oh wait let me guess, your a pirate and found out about my treasure room," The now discovered Marine Lieutenant caretaker asks, her snarl becoming more noticeable. Sakura glares at the woman when she said she was a Marine. Ever since the stories her parents told her of how the Marines were constricting and corrupted by the World Government, though some were nice and had their own justice system other than the "absolute justice" most of them believed in.

"I am not a pirate. I'm just stealing for the fun of it," Sakura says before stepping to the left when she heard a bang come from the mysterious weapon. A hole was seen in the window, where Sakura once stood. The teenager hid her shock and quickly takes out a kunai, immediately running towards the Marine. The woman blocks Sakura's slice and uses her weapon to hit Sakura in the head. The pink haired teenager narrowly dodges the hit, only receiving a small gash from a piece of sharp metal coming off it. Sakura kicks the caretaker's legs out from under her and while she is falling, knees her head, breaking the woman's jaw, rendering her unconscious.

 _"Sakura! Someone else is in the house! You need to leave!" _Inner exclaims, making Sakura tense before running up to the window and breaking it with her elbow. She jumps onto the window sill and jumps off, landing on the next roof with a roll before standing up and running towards the direction of the orphanage. As she runs, she hears 3 loud bangs and moves to the left, dodging two of the mysterious things the weapon uses but gets hit by the third one. Sakura gasps in pain when the thing lodges itself into her right side and instantly puts a hand on the wound as she runs faster. She hears someone landing on the roof behind her but she ignores the urge to look behind her as she continues running. She is not staying to end up dead.

\--

 _"That's very dangerous Kura-chan. Are you sure your parents are allowing you to do this?" Roger asks as he floats up everytime the 7 year old Sakura climbs higher. Sakura stops and smiles brightly at the late Pirate King while shaking her head no._

 _"They never like it when I climb trees. I'm doing it without their permission. Hopefully they won't find me," Sakura answers before she continues her climbing, not caring about the kids in her class below her, on the ground, shouting up at her in worry. She needs to get to the top quickly before Iruka-sensei gets here and forces her off the tree._

 _"You have a special Kekkei Genkai right? It's called Wood Release if I'm correct which means you can easily climb this tree with one of your Jutsus," Roger says making the pink haired girl scoff before she reaches up for another branch._

 _"The adults would constantly ask me questions about how I have 1st Hokage-sama's Chakra Nature when I'm not even related to the Senju Clan. And besides, I don't want to end up as a last resort weapon if Naruto-kun dies or is incapable to use Kurama-chan's Chakra to defeat the enemies. I'll be used as a tool and a guinea pig if they ever found out," Sakura explains before reaching for another branch and climbing higher. She accidentally slips off of the branch below and almost falls, causing screaming from below but quickly fixes her footing as she goes back to climbing. After a while, Sakura ended up just giving up on trying to fit in but still makes sure people underestimate her by getting really low grades in Taijutsu and average grades in Ninjutsu but exceedingly high grades in intelligence work._

 _"That is true. Oh! Kura-chan! How about after school I teach you about weapons used outside of the Whirlpools of the Cursed? It'll be exciting!" Roger exclaims in excitement, making Sakura gasp in surprise before giggling and nodding her head excitedly and begins to climb faster. After a few minutes of silence and ignorance to the now appeared Iruka-sensei below, Sakura finally reaches the top of the tree she was climbing and shouts in glee._ _Roger just smiles and shakes his head as he watches the young pink haired girl celebrating her accomplishment of climbing the highest tree near the academy. He never expected to find a D. in the Elemental Nations. The last time he had been here was the worst experience of his life and now that he was stuck here, only allowed to be wherever Sakura goes, it was still a horrible experience. He didn't really want Sakura to become a Kunoichi for Konohagakure, he would rather become one of Kumogakure or even Iwagakure. His reasoning is because Konohagakure was corrupt by a Civilian Council and the current Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, always listened to them, never noticing how corrupt Konoha has been by him agreeing to everything the Civilian Council asks for. One of the most corrupted things is how Shinobi are punished for failing a mission. Not only are they not getting that mission's pay, but the ninja or kunoichi are sent to ANBU Intelligence and Torture Department for a 3 day long punishment if it's a D Rank Mission or a 1 month long punishment for an S Rank Mission. And another reason why he doesn't want Sakura to be a Konoha Kunoichi is because of what all female Shinobi are required to do once they become Chunin. All kunoichi must have at least a year of experience in the Komoha Seduction Squad, no matter what happens to them during their time in the squad._

 _"Kura-chan. I really wish you would ask your parents if you three should leave Konohagakure and head to one of the other Hidden Villages. I don't want to see you in that damned Seduction Squad. I don't want you to be hurt or raped once you receive missions in that squad," Roger says, making Sakura look at him in sadness before softly smiling at him, a hint of sadness in her smile._

 ** _"Gomen'nasai Roger-san but I want to stay in Konohagakure. I want to be the person to change these laws and if I have to be in the Seduction Squad before I can change anything then so be it. I will not let my fate of becoming a weapon or a play toy ruin my chances to change the world."_**

 _"Then you must promise me to never give up when yoy are at your worst okay?"_

 ** _"Hai Roger-san. I swear to never give up no matter what."_**

\--

 **Next time on Doctor's Duty:**

 **"Sekhmet Sakura? Is that my pirate name?"**

 **"Well you did heal those pirates while fighting those Marines. It makes sense that someone as badass as you has the name of a goddess of healing."**

\--

 **"Eh? Oh I'm Haruno D. Sakura! I'm a doctor and a kunoichi from the Dead Man's Sea! Nice to meet you Ossan!"**

 **"Your a doctor?! B-but your a teenager!"**

 **"Oh? From where I come from, once you graduate from the ninja academy and become the lowest ranking ninja, a Genin, you become an adult."**

\--

 **"Why's a kid like you a pirate? Your too young son."**

 **"12 is young I guess but I've already made a decision so let me tell you a story of how I chose to become a pirate. A story of how a certain, and very impulsive, woman saved my life Whitebeard-san."**

\--

 **"You don't look that strong Cherry-san so how about this, If you can destroy all of these ships without using Haki, I'll consider changing my ways."**

 **"Really? Then let's go! Shannaro!"**

\--

 **"I don't care if you punch me. I don't care if you spit on me. I don't care if you torture me to the brink of death. But one thing you _CAN'T_ do is try and kill one of my brothers Teach. I will make sure you pay for attempting to kill Thatch for a Devil Fruit."**

\--

 **"Isn't it polite to tell me your name first?"**

 **"Gomen! My name is Akagami no Shanks, Captain of the Red Hair Pirates!"**

 **"Ah. One of the Four Yonko. Nice too meet you Shanks-kun! My name is Haruno D. Sakura! But you may know me as Sekhmet!"**

 **"You seem younger than the picture on your bounty poster Sakura-chan, and yet you send a message to meet you."**

 **"Gomen'nasai for bothering you but I need to ask you a question Shanks-kun."**

 **"Ah? and what is this question?"**

\--

 **"Oh? You mean Roger-san? He's my best friend!"**

\--

 ** _Yo. Hope you like the chapter! Bai!_**


	5. Chapter Four: Frowns and Fiances

Sakura slowly opens her eyes, trying not to groan in pain from her wound. She sits up, not too quick so she doesn't aggravate her wound, and looks around, instantly recognizing herself laying on the kitchen table in the orphanage. Her bag was hanging on a chair beside her and the scroll where she put the gold and treasure in sat next to it, seemingly untouched and not torn. The teenager sighs in relief before flinching in pain and looking down at her side. Her shirt was off and bandages were wrapped around her abdomen, ending right below her black strapless bra. Sakura quickly does a self scan with her Medical Ninjutsu and sighs in relief to find everything okay, only finding stitches where she was hit with a bullet. She jumps when she hears the kitchen door open and takes out a kunai on instinct. When she sees it was just Apsen she relaxes her tense shoulders and sets down her kunai, knowing he won't cause her any harm.

"Thank Kami! Your awake! You've been asleep for 3 days! We thought you died! Are you feeling alright?" Aspen exclaims in relief as he walks over to Sakura, checking her bandages as Sakura giggles while nodding her head.

"I'm alright. How did you find me?" Sakura asks in curiosity as she slowly moves her legs to the side of the table and stands up, grunting in pain. She'll have to remind herself to make some painkillers before she leaves.

"I was walking through the streets, trying to find some food for the orphanage when I saw you fall down from a roof on top of some garbage bags. You lost a lot of blood and instantly passed out so I carried you back to the orphanage to patch you up. Thank Kami I watched you when you were checking and healing the kids or I wouldn't have saved you!" Aspen exclaims in happiness before remembering something and taking off his bag that Sakura just noticed was on him and opened it up. The younger teenager quickly rummaged through it before smiling in satisfaction when he pulls out a black mesh tank top, a dark red short sleeved, crop top sweatshirt, and dark green pants.

"I asked one of the 17 year old girls to take your measurements and go to the clothes store to steal some clothes for you. Mila, the mute girl you met, noticed how you had a white circle on the back of your shirt so she embroidered one on the back of the sweatshirt. I'll be waiting outside for you to get dressed," Aspen says, shocking Sakura with the clothes, before laying them on the table and quickly walking out, closing the door behind him. Sakura giggles before shaking her head and puts on her new clothes with glee. Finally she can be rid of those clothes she wore while at Konoha.

 _"That reminds me Sakura. I can't believe you left you two best friends without saying goodbye and only leaving a letter. They must be so devastated. Your so cruel!"_ Inner yells at Sakura, making the teenager freeze while frowning.

 _"They'll be sad that I'm not there to have fun with them anymore. Hopefully they'll know how to sail through the Whirlpools of the Cursed soon,"_ Sakura says before she continues to put her new clothes on. After putting on her clothes, she quickly puts her open toed, knee high ninja sandals on before strapping her kunai and shuriken holder back onto her right leg and grabbing her scroll and bag. She walks over to the kitchen door and opens it, surprising Aspen, making her giggle before she smiles the infamous 'D' smile.

"I'll be staying a few days to heal before sailing. While I'm staying, I'll need a compass and some answers to my questions. I'll also be giving you quick lessons in Medicine and how to make alternative but better medicine instead of buying the expensive stuff since you seem to be a very quick learner Aspen-kun," Sakura says, her smile still on her face, making the younger teenager blush slightly before nodding his head. Suddenly, multiple yelling voices and running footsteps were heard upstairs and some walking down the stairs, making Sakura look around confused. She grunts in pain and surprise when she feels someone run into her while hugging her, fortunately Sakura quickly caught her balance before she fell. She looked down to see the little girl she met and a few other younger children before more kids started coming up to her, obviously happy that the pink haired teenager was awake.

"Sakura-chan! Your awake! We were so scared you wouldn't wake up!"

"Sakura-chan! Did you get the gold?"

"Did you fight someone?"

"Are you a ninja?"

"Are you a pirate?" There was so many questions that Sakura just smiled weakly while scratching the back of her neck in nervousness. She quickly puts her hand up, silencing everyone as she collects her thoughts and answers the questions in order.

"I did get the gold and something called a Devil Fruit. I fought the caretaker who was supposedly a Marine Lieutenant. I am a ninja, a kunoichi in fact. I only just sailed away from my home to gain freedom and I don't necessarily know what a pirate means or what this world is about, so I don't think I am a pirate, yet," Sakura says, making all the kids gasp in shock before asking her a bunch of other questions.

"Kids! Stop bothering Sakura-sama! She doesn't need extra stress while healing from her wound!" Aspen says strictly but in a kind voice, making the rest of the 53 kids stay silent as Sakura smiles appreciatively at Aspen before smiling brightly at the kids.

"You guys have plenty of time to ask me any questions while I heal. I'll be staying for a few days, maybe a week to heal and while I am healing, I'll help get this orphanage back in shape!" Sakura says, making all the kids look at the young kunoichi in shock before cheering and giving Sakura a group hug. Sakura laughs lightly in surprise when she is given the group hug and pats all the kids head she could reach, noticing how dirty they were, making her frown. She didn't even realize how dirty they were when she was checking them because she was so busy trying to keep them alive.

"Sakura-sama, are you alright?" A 10 year old boy with bright green hair and silver eyes asks, noticing Sakura's frown. The boy was named Tigre Krys, the younger brother of the past leader, Tigre Ellie, and had caught Sakura's interest. From what she heard from the kid she healed after him, he had the ability to see ghosts and had a mysterious ability that allows him to use a ghost's power or skill. Now that she thinks about it, it was most likely a Devil Fruit, though she doesn't know what they are yet. The pink haired teenager smiles kindly down at the 10 year old boy while nodding her head.

\--Meanwhile--

In the biggest and first Hidden Village, Konohagakure, chaos was everywhere. Their best Medical Ninja, that wasn't busy like the 5th Hokage, was missing and unfortunately, a sickness was going around. Everyone was looking everywhere for Sakura, high and low, even asking other villages if she went to another one of them to seek refuge. Konoha was also missing one of the smartest minds in the newest Shinobi Generation out there after a report was given to Tsunade about him being last seen with one of the high Jonin ranking Sunagakure Ninja _in_ Konoha before disappearing.

Nara Shikamaru, the newest missing-nin of Konohagakure, also known as the Dark Shadow, and Kazekage Temari, the current (allowed to leave) missing-nin of Sunagakure, also known as Desert Rose, were sitting beside each other, multiple stacks of books all around them with one big, and dusty, book opened in front of them. They were in the last Forbbiden Records of Shinobi Nations, located in Kirigakure, trying to find more information about what Sakura told them in their letters. Shikamaru and Temari, though always having a place of freedom in Sunagakure, chose to become missing-nin because they want to find their best friend, Haruno D. Sakura, and (from what she written in the letters) hopes to sail with her when they find her. Shikamaru groans in frustration before rubbing his face with his hands in annoyance. They looked through all of the Forbbiden Records that each hidden village had, only to find clues how to sail through the Whirpools of the Cursed, and this was their last hope of finding Sakura again.

"This is getting so troublesome Tema-chan. Maybe we should just wing it," Shikamaru says tiredly while stretching his arms and back while Temari half-heartedly glares at him beforw she continues to read. Ever since Temari came to save Shikamaru a month before Naruto left with Jiraiya to train, they got impossibly closer to each other and Sakura. During one of Temari's visits to Konohagakure for treaty stuff, Shikamaru finally asked the sandy blonde teenager on a date and they've been together ever since, which was 1 year and 11 months, a few days after Sakura left. Temari sighs in exhaustion before closing the book and rubbing her eyes. Despite taking a lot of Forbbiden Books that they could use or Sakura could use from all the other Forbbiden Records, including this one, they couldn't find what they wanted.

"Or we could go with my other plan and use our Jutsus or your newfound power to get across the whirlpools," Shikamaru says, making his fiance roll her eyes before lightly punching him in the chest. Temari, after taking Shikamaru with her to Sunagakure to ask her younger brother and Kazekage, Kazekage Gaara, if she could have Shukaku's Chakra sealed inside her. Now she wasn't stupid, and knew that if Shukaku was unsealed but resealed into her, Gaara would die, but wanted to find a way where she could unseal the One Tails Chakra and put it into herself to keep her brother safe from the Akatsuki. With Shikamaru with her, they both managed to find a way with putting their two separate ideas together and convinced Shukaku, while Temari went into Gaara's landscape to explain him the plan, before Shikamaru got to work with the sealing ritual. It worked almost flawless, the only mishap was that half of Shukaku was sealed into Temari by accident but it made her future prediction all the more successful.

Due to this, she received the Yang half of Shukaku and half of his Chakra, making her able to control sand but in a different way. Since Temari was a girl and all Tailed Beasts are genderless, changing to the gender of their Jinchuuriki when they are sealed into a new one, the Yang half of Shukaku turned into a female and had a few aspects changed about her side effects and she had configured to Temari's personality, due to the sudden resealing and splitting of Shukaku. When Temari would summon the sand, it doesn't protect her from attacks, mostly because she hates it when she is protected, and the sand would always turn into a rose when she was finished summoning the sand, which gave her the nickname in thw Bingo Book when Gaara put it in there.

The female Shukaku, who liked to be called Shuka, also seemed to like Temari and promised she wouldn't take control of her while the blonde teenager sleeps, saying she would just visit the male Shukaku, actually giving Gaara the chance to get actually sleep when Shukaku promised to not control Gaara while he was asleep, much rather wanting to know more about his new found sister. There were so many other thing Temari had yet to learn about her new powers but Konoha Shinobi were coming to see if Shikamaru or Sakura were in Suna so she had to quickly leave, not before telling her brothers goodbye and receiving 3 gifts from each, Shikamaru getting three from each as well.

Temari got a book on how to make and control puppets, a sketch pad, and a silver rose locket from Kankurō, and got a scroll of Forbbiden Jutsus Sunagakure had, a new but small fan for more movability if in close range with an enemy, and a black onyx bracelet with the 3 siblings names on it. Shikamaru got a scroll of Secret Shadow Jutsus or Jutsus close to shadows that the Shinobi Nations let Sunagakure keep secured and secret from missing-nin or double agents, a summoning scroll for Deer, and a pack of cigarettes from Kankurō, and from Gaara, the black haired teenager got (in secret), the siblings parents wedding rings for when the two get married, the only book in Sunagakure about the world outside of the Whirlpools of the Cursed, and a gold chain necklace with the kanji for acceptance and trust on the chain. Shikamaru knew what the kanji necklace was meant for, and so did Temari who got tears in her eyes and a very bright and happy smile on her face. Her brothers, though younger than her, were always very overprotective and the necklace showed the world, though some may not get it, that her brothers trust her fiance to take care of her after they leave.

The sandy blonde haired teenager shook her head slightly, getting out of her thoughts of her goodbyes to her brothers and looked down at the book in front of her in frustration. She was very stubborn, and so was Shikamaru, and would not go with someone else's plan unless there was no other ideas or good plans in her head. Temari finally sighed in defeat and leans her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, a pout on her face.

"I... guess we could wing it. It might be the only way Shika-kun," Temari gives in, tired of reading all of those boring and useless books. She looks at her cherry blossom ring Sakura had put in the letter for her and messed with it. Shikamaru looks down at her shocked before smiling and taking his fiance's hand into his own. He kisses the top of Temari's head in a comforting way before sighing in exhaustion.

"Nothing bad will happen Tema-chan."

 **Yo! How's the book going so far? Hope it's been good. Next chapter will be Shikamaru and Temari first then Sakura, and maybe another memory though it could be either of the 3's memory. Bai!**


	6. Chapter Five: Ships and Devil Fruits

A small boat, torn up and almost about to fall apart, floated lightly on the tiny waves of the ocean. Temari were laying inside the boat, sleeping peacefully while Shikamaru sat beside her, a book in his hands, multiple bandages on both with their clothes, except their black mesh shirts and underwear, a nude colored bra for Temari, and Shikamaru's pants, laying on the edge of the boat to dry. It was only a night ago when they passed through the Whirlpools of the Cursed without any information and it turned very crazy very fast. Fortunately, Temari managed to keep the boat from being completely destroyed by the crazy sea by using Shuka's sand to make them fly, for a short time, above the whirlpools and away from them. Due to this and not having any extra training with her new powers, Temari accidentally put almost all of her Chakra into this Jutsu and passed out, leaving Shikamaru to undress both of them so their clothes can dry and so they won't get sick. Shikamaru, after sleeping a few hours, decided to keep watch, in case of an island, and to read the only book they were given about the world outside of the Elemental Nations and the Dead Man's Sea.

Since Shikamaru's shirt was still drying, seen through his mesh shirt was the kanji for shadow on his left collarbone and the kanji for desert right below it. He got the tattoos when he proposed to Temari, she getting two tattoos as well, being the kanji for beautiful and the kanji for rose on her right collarbone, and he would proudly show them when he wasn't on missions or on duty. Shikamaru sighed in boredom as he flipped the page he just finished reading and began reading the next page. He was preparing himself for the anger of Temari, knowing she would want answers and would ask questions about where they were or how she was undressed.

"Holy shit, my head hurts!" Temari exclaims, making the black haired teenager jump slightly at the unexpectedness of his blonde haired fiance waking up. Temari groans in pain as she slowly sits up, a hand on her bandaged head while clenching her eyes shut from the brightness of the sun. She slowly opened her pupiless, dark blue eyes, blinking rapidly to get used to the sunlight before looking down to see her in only her mesh shirt, her bra, and her underwear. She freezes for a second, processing this information while Shikamaru quickly puts up the book he was reading, not wanting to drop it in the ocean as he prepares to get punched in the face, or sent into ocean, 20 feet away from the boat.

"Shika-kun," Temari asks in a very deadly calm voice, making her fiance sweat slightly in fear as he hesitates on answering or not.

"Y-yes Tema-chan?"

"Why am I only in a mesh shirt, my underwear, and my bra?"

"W-well after you got knocked out, I had to undress both of us s-so we wouldn't get sick. Y-you were passed out from your lack of Chakra s-so I had to undress you," Shikamaru answers hesitantly while leaning slightly away from the hotheaded blonde, knowing a slap or a punch was coming. After a few moments of stillness, Shikamaru slowly relaxes, looking at Temari in confusion, wandering why she hasn't killed him yet.

"You are so lucky that we are in a boat that's about to collapse any second Shika-kun 'cause if you weren't, I would so drown you right now," Temari says while turning her head to glare angrily at the very terrified Shikamaru. The black haired teenager quickly nods his head, scared to argue with the very angry teenager. Hopefully she will forgive him soon or he will be dead soon. Kami better be on his side for this one.

- **Three Days Later** -

Okay. It was final. Shikamaru was going to be dead any second now. For three days, not to mention on the somehow still afloat boat, Temari and Shikamaru have been at sea, no lamd in sight and no more food. Not only did they not have food, or water, but they didn't have any way to find an island, due to not have a compass, having it dropped in one of the Whirlpools of the Cursed by accident by Temari, or any idea how to navigate to an island in a world they hardly know anything about. Currently, they were glaring at each other, just having an argument about what a certain code meant, both having different ideas.

"It means that there was an easier and safer way to get across the Whirlpools of the Cursed!" Temari says angrily, her face clearly showing annoyance caused by her fiance, who had the same look just more subtle. Shikamaru rolls his eyes before smirking, knowing he was right with his meaning he got from the code.

"No. It means that the journal Saku-chan has, has the way to get through the Whirlpools of the Cursed easily. It states the third journal of the outside holds the way through the Cursed Whirlpools," Shikamaru states calmly, making the blonde teenager groan in frustration before crossing her arms and looking to the right, thinking of more reasons why she was right. Her look of anger and annoyance instantly disappears when she sees a large, dark mass in the water, a few miles away. Her face lights up with a smile and grabs Shikamaru's arm, shaking it while pointing at the dark mass, most likely an island

"Shika-kun! There's something over there! I think it's an island!" The 17 year old exclaims in relief and happiness, making the 16 year old turn his head where Temari was pointing to see an island. He smiles brightly before grabbing the oars and rowing towards the dark mass, happy they found something in this vast ocean. It didn't take long for the two to get closer, seeing that the dark mass was actually a ship, the figure head being a giant whale. Temari looked up at it in complete awe. She never has seen big ships before, mostly because she lived in the desert and hardly ever went to sea side villages when on missions, but she could tell that this ship was bigger than any other ship. Probably the biggest as she continues to stare at it in awe before she sees someone looking down on the couple's boat in wariness and amusement. It was a 27 year old man with light brown hair styled in a silly pompadour. Temari awkwardly waves at the man, a nervous smile on her face as she can't help but be nervous. What if they were mean and decided to kill them? What if they saw how beautiful she was and killed Shikamaru so they could keep the sandy blonde to themselves?

"Hi," Temari says after a few moments of awkward silence. Hopefully luck will be on their side today.

"Hi... Why are you in that boat in the middle of the New World kid?" The man asks, wariness still on his face as Temari and Shikamaru look up at him in confusion. What the hell is the New World?

"What the hell is a New World?" Shikamaru and Temari ask at the same time, earning a shocked look from the man above. The man turns around, yelling for a ladder as the couple look at each other in confusion. Is it something important?

\--

It's been four days since Sakura was shot by that mysterious person and things have been going well for her and the orphanage. During the 4 days, Sakura has been helping out on what the orphanage should buy or rebuild instead of actually helping, knowing that she couldn't do anything too strenuous to her wound, unfortunately. Though to help pass the time, Aspen, and manmany other children were giving her important information about this world. She found out she was on an island called 54 Flame, in the Grand Line, Paradise. She learned of the Yonko, two she is keen on meeting, and how Devil Fruits work.

"There are 3 types of Devil Fruits. the first and the most common is Paramecia. These Devil Fruits give you enhanced or super human abilities that don't necessarily change you physically, though some do and people call these types Special Paramecia. The second is uncommon to find and is called Zoan. These lets you turn into any kind of animal. Mythical Zoan and Ancient Zoan are the rarest Devil Fruits, even rarer than the first type of Devil Fruit. The last but rarest general Devil Fruit is Logia. Logia Devil Fruits let you become an element such as Ice, Fire, Light, Darkness, and Wind. The fruit you found is called the Sakura Sakura no Mi, the Blossom Blossom Fruit. It's a logia, and from the name, you can obviously tell the fruit makes you become a Sakura Human, someone who can turn and create cherry blossom petals. You can make the petals hard like iron, sharp like swords to help fight, can combine them into different kinds of weapons, and can heal small injuries on other people. Your wounds will heal quicker and if any of your attacks are combined with fire, can cause massive destruction, especially if you have your petals really sharp or heavy. The weaknesses for all Devil Fruits is being completely useless if submerged over half of your body in any type of water or liquid and Kairōseki Stone can make you completely useless, like being submerged in water. Like all Devil Fruits, your fruit is strongest against the Hana Hana no Mi, the Flower Flower Fruit, a Paramecia, but is weaker against the Rōzu Rōzu no Mi, the Rose Rose Fruit, a Mythical Zoan. You are very weak against fire based Devil Fruits because of flower petals being twice as flammable," Aspen explains as he points at the picture of the Sakura Sakura no Mi while the pink haired teenager eagerly listens to this new information. In her right hand was the Devil Fruit she stole, and in her left was a kunai, ready to eat the Devil Fruit.

"So I just need to take one bite from it and I'll have the powers and it'll just be a disgusting fruit?" Sakura asks, ready to cut the fruit and gain it's powers. Aspen nods his head, making Sakura smirk before she begins to cut a piece of the fruit and puts it in her mouth, already chewing it. She almost gags at the taste but keeps it in her mouth as she forcibly swallows the disgusting piece of fruit down her throat, trying not to throw up. Sakura gags but keeps the food in her stomach before shaking her head rapidly a look of disgust on her face. She stills for a second to take a deep breath before suddebly slamming her fist onto Aspen's head, causing him to fall down, his hands on his now searing jn pain head.

"Itai! What was that for pinky?!" Aspen yells out in pain, making Sakura get an irk mark before she kicks him flying 10 feet away.

"What'd ya just call me?!" Sakura yells out, her irises and pupil darkening into dark gray, the whites around them darkening to a slightly lighter gray. dark red Cherry blossom petals surrounded Sakura as she begins to walk her way over to where a passed out from fear Aspen lay, eyes completely white with his life rising out of his mouth. Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and begins shaking him relentlessly, her expression getting angrier.

"You better apologize brat! Hey wake up! I'm not finished with you yet!" Sakura yells in anger, shaking Aspen even harder, making his head roll around limply, his whole body twitching in fear.

 _"S-Sakura's a scary d-demon!"_ Aspen thinks to himself as Sakura yells curse words at him, trying to wake him up. The next thing Sakura decided to do was drag him inside to find a rope, duct tape, a nail, and a cat. Why she needed those things is something no one should ever discuss.

\--

 _It was really dark and silent outside as the night rolled on. 10 year old Sakura looks around in fear and wariness for anyone as she walks through the eerily quiet streets of Konohagakure. She went to the cemetery earlier that day and lost track of time, being the reason why she was walking to her foster parents home at the dead of night. Years ago Mebuki and Kizashi died on their last but very very important mission for the village and iy broke Sakura's heart, knowing that she won't be given family love anymore. The pink haired girl was slightly reculant to go home, where she knows her evil foster parents were waiting for her, to beat her like all the other nights._

 _"Saku-chan I really think you should tell the Hokage what your foster parents are doing to you. I don't want you to get hurt," Roger says in worry while he floats beside Sakura, looking down at her in worry and sadness. The pink haired girl just smiles softly up at Roger, her eyes gleaming in sadness as she reaches her street._

 _"Hokage-sama won't believe me Roger-san. I'm just a kid. No one will believe me," She says as if it was fact, and it partially was. Her foster parents were very high in Konohagakure's politics and adopting Sakura made them get even higher praises. No one would believe the young girl, mostly thinking she was just a spoiled brat looking for attention._ _Sakura looks around one last time and spots an 11_ _year old Shikamaru lying under a tree, looking up at the stars. Sakura smiles brightly and walks off the street, towards her best friend, her smile growing impossibly brighter. Shikamaru sees her walking over and gives the pink haired girl a lazy smile as he slowly sits up while Sakura sits down beside him._

 _"You lost track of time talking with your parents," Shikamaru states while leaning back against the old tree, looking up at the stars. Sakura giggles before doing the same, her eyes lighting up in awe when she sees more stars than when on the busier streets._

 _"My foster parents are probably waiting for me at home to abuse me again. I'd rather stay at the cemetery to talk with my parents," Sakura says, her smile turning into a frown as she thinks of her new family. She just wanted to stay with her parents, who float around the ruins of her old home and the cemetery. Sakura could see ghosts with strong souls and spirits and always loved to talk with them no matter what she was doing or where she was._

 _"My parents don't mind you living with us. They know about their abuse towards you and they know no one would believe them without evidence," Shikamaru says, his emotionless voice hinted with worry and concern._ _Sakura looks at him in shock before a small, broken smile appears on her face as her jade green, instantly turning into heterochromia blue eyes, glaze over with tears. Her tears fall as she, for once in 3 years, finally feels happy, but sad at the same time._

 ** _Hope you like! Oh. Who do you think Sakura should fall in love with? Shikamaru and Temari are out of the question, obviously, and I want it to be an actual character in One Piece, not my OCs. Bai!_**


	7. Chapter Six: Questions and Fights

Temari grunts from the strain on her arms as she heaves herself up, and over, the ship's railing. The blonde lands on the deck of the ship with a loud thud as she lays there, relaxing on the wooden deck. She looks to the side when she hears Shikamaru groan in annoyance while trying to light a cigarette but fails to get the lighter to work. Temari rolls her eyes before nudging the black haired teenager with her foot, a small smirk on her face.

"Hey, get up. Oyaji wants to see you," The man from earlier says light-heartedly, a bright smile on his face afterwards. Temari rolls her eyes, her shoulders becoming tense, remembering she was on a possible enemy ship with no way out, as she stands up. Immediately pulling up Shikamaru by his ear.

"Troublesome Woman, let go of my ear!" Shikamaru exclaims while swatting Temari's hand away, rubbing his bruised ear while glaring at the smirking blonde. Temari puts a blank face on, while her fiance puts on a lazy, yet guarded look, as they follow the pompadour styled haired man across the slightly crowded deck. Shikamaru blinks in surprise when he sees a giant man with multiple scars on his chest and a sideways crescent shaped white mustache sitting in a chair with dozens of tubes going into his body, a barrel of, most likely sake, in his hand and a giant bisento leaning against his chair. Shikamaru sighs in boredom, earning a very powerful elbow to the stomach from Temari, making him grunt in pain before glaring at his fiance.

"What are you doing in the New World?" The man says making Shikamaru roll his eyes before stopping Temari's elbow from hitting his stomach again without looking at her. Temari glares angrily at Shikamaru before stepping on his foot and ripping her arm out of his grip, turning back at the old man and smiling at him.

"I don't know what the hell the New World is but we're here to find a friend," Shikamaru says in a bored tone before putting his hands in his pockets, slouching slightly, his eyes half lidded in boredom. Temari glares at the black haired teenager before crossing her arms and huffing in annoyance. The old man looks down at the couple in surprise before smiling down at them.

"My name is Edward Newgate but people call me Whitebeard. I am the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. This is my ship, the Moby Dick," The man, now identified as Whitebeard, says, his smile growing wider. Temari gives him a grin, Shikamaru just giving the old man a two finger salute before putting his hand back into his pocket.

"My name's Temari. This is my lazy and idiotic fiance, Shikamaru," The sandy blonde says while nudging Shikamaru hard in the side, making him roll his eyes before giving a small smile. The pirates around them, including Whitebeard, look at the two fiances in shock as the two just stand there.

"A-aren't you a little young to be engaged-yoi?" A man with blond hair, dark blue eyes, and tan skin asks, shock slightly evident in his voice. It was rare to meet a couple this yoyng already engaged. Whitebeard has only met one couple like this. Shikamaru and Temari look at each other in surprise and confusion. Shikamaru goes back to his bored look, finally understanding why they are shocked.

"Where we live it's normal. Well we're a little older than the average age people get engaged at," Shikamaru explains, making Temari open her mouth in realization. They don't know about the Elemental Nations and how life there works so of course they wouldn't know about this. Temari smiles kindly at the pirates before looking down at her clothes and groaning in annoyance.

"Damn. I really didn't want to buy new clothes once we reached the closest island! Why'd you even suggest winging it when we almost died Shika-kun?!" Temari exclaims before smacking her fiance's head, irritation slowly growing on her face. Shikamaru just stares at her in boredom before yawning and backing away from Temari's hand that was about to slap him again.

"Tema-chan. We're guests on this ship. Stop acting like Saku-chan," Shikamaru says, making the sandy blonde glare at him in annoyance before sighing and crossing her arms.

"Would it be alright if we stayed on the Moby Dick until we reach the nearest island? Our boat is already torn to the point of no sailing and I cannot stand another day arguing with my idiot of a fiance," Temari asks, her eyes showing complete exhaustion as she slumps slightly forward, her exhaustion from staying awake 3 days in a row getting to her.

"Well I don't see why not. You'll have to do your share of work on the ship while on board Temari, Shikamaru," Whitebeard says, making Shikamaru and Temari look up at him shocked before smiling gratefully up at him.

"Arigotō Whitebeard-san! We appreciate it very much!" Temari says happily, a bright smile on her face. She was so excited to see Sakura again, she really couldn't wait, neither could Shikamaru but he could hide it better.

\--

"ASPEN! YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A scream from the hotheaded pink haired teenager echoes throughout the entire village. It's been a few hours since Sakura punched Aspen, knocking him out, and she was currently trying to find him, after realizing he escaped from her when she wasn't looking. The pink haired teenager also was accidentally creating bright red cherry blossoms around her as she tries to find Aspen. The villagers, never meeting Sakura, move to the side when they see the pink haired teenager, knowing they should get out of her way. Sakura deeply frowns when she couldn't find the teenager and crosses her arms, huffing in annoyance as she continues to walk down the street, the red cherry blossoms blowing away.

 _"I wonder how everyone feels, trying to figure out where you went as more people die, the greatest Medical Ninja, not counting Tsunade, gone. You left when you knew an epidemic was going to happen and you didn't warn anyone. You must feel great about yourself,"_ Inner sneers at Sakura in her head before cackling and crossing her arms. The pink haired teenager wraps her arms around her body, hugging herself as she feels a hint of guilt towards Konohagakure.

 _"Shut up Inner! They wouldn't want my help unless I was their very last option. I already know it's my fault so shut up!"_ Sakura exclaims before she walks a little faster, towards the docks while continuing to hug herself. She doesn't need a reminder that she left right before the epidemic happened. She just wants to be free.

Sakura sighs in exhaustion before moving her hands down to her side, suddenly tired. She hears a clash of weapons and pauses her walk, hearing it again. She instantly starts running towards the sound, barely noticing how barren the street was as she gets closer to the sound of weapons clashing. The pink haired teenager jumps onto a wagon before propelling herself up, landing on a balcony and continues running on the rooftops, getting closer to the fight. She skids to a halt when she sees a huge fight below the building she was on, one side Marines and the other most likely pirates. The pirates were losing. Sakura looks down, assessing which has more wounded and almost immediately jumps down, landing beside the pirates. Her right hand glows a faint green as she begins to heal the wounded, and takes shuriken and throws them towards the Marines with her other hand. The pirates look at her in surprise, not noticed by the pink haired teenager, before going back to fighting, Sakura helping.

"Why are you helping these scum girl?!" One of the Marines exclaims with anger as Sakura just ignores him, putting her attention on healing the next pirate. She takes out a kunai and blocks the bulleta coming toward her and her current patient before throwing it towards the person who shot at her. The man yells in pain as the kunai pierces his stomach and falls forward, bleeding to death.

"Arigotō girl," The pirate she was healing says as Sakura finishes her healing going to the next person. She smiles at the man before blocking another bullet, a snarl replacing her smile as she glares angrily at the Marines. She pauses her healing and does a few hand signs, too fast for the people watching her to see.

"Nature Release: Dragon Tail Technique!" Sakura exclaims before a giant vine breaks out through the ground, swinging and knocking back the Marines. Sakura, while her attack commenced, was healing the pirates, a smile on her face. The vine continues to beat up the Marines, not stopping for a second.

"W-who are you?!" One of the pirates, that she had already healed asks in awe and fear. Sakura glances up from her healing to stare at the pirate before giving a kind smile.

"My name's Sakura. I'm not your enemy," The teenager says before she goes back to healing her current patient in front of her. She knew not to say her last name in front of people she didn't trust. Even though she sides with pirates, not all were trustworthy and good.

\--

 _"My first impression of you all... I hate you. Meet me on the roof," The 28 year old Jonin, Hatake Kakashi, says, making the newly graduated Team 7, twelve year old Haruno Sakura, twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke, and twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto deadpan at Kakashi before he disappeared. Without a word, Sakura_ _walks out of the room, a small frown on her face as she blocks out Naruto's loud voice._ _She quickly goes up the stairs, Sasuke and Naruto behind her as they reach the roof to see Kakashi staring at the sky in boredom. The Genin sit down at the steps in front of Kakashi, all of them looking at their new sensei in either excitement or curiosity, not including Sasuke._

 _"Tell me about yourselves," Kakashi says after a few seconds of silence. Sakura just sighs in exhaustion as she blocks out Naruto's loud voice while Kakashi just looks at the blonde with a sweatdrop._

 _"Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, what skill you want to learn. That type of stuff," The silver haired ninja explains, making Sakura look at him in suspicion._

 _"Why don't you introduce yourself? To show us how it works," Naruto says, making Sakura look at him with a glare, not surprised he was this stupid._

 _"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies I don't feel like telling, and dreams... I've never really thought about it. I don't have any skill I want to learn anymore," Kakashi says, making the three Genin sweatdrop, only learning his name._

 _"Pinky, your turn."_

 _"My name is Haruno Sakura! I like Roger-san, my birth parents, Roger-san's stories, pirates, cherry blossom trees, nature, animals, weapons, spicy stuff, and making things. I dislike, fake people, fangirls, keeping secrets, lying, Marines, people being killed because of their bloodline, sweets, and I absolutely hate the family that adopted me. My hobbies are making things, tending to the animals and nature, training, cooking, visiting my birth parents, and playing with Roger-san. I have 3 dreams. The first one is to explore the world beyond the Whirlpools of the Cursed. The second one is to be the greatest medic ever, but I'll be fine if I will be right under Tsunade-sama. My last dream is to_ _become the Hokage or something close to one to change the corrupted laws of Konohagakure," Sakura exclaims happily, a bright smile on her face as she ignores the insulting name Kakashi gave her. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto look at her in surprise and shock as she just gives the infamous 'D' smile while messing with her dark red Hitai-ate._

 ** _Yo! So last chapter I asked who should Sakura be with and a lot of you said Ace so it is now Sakura x Ace. How do you like it so far? Hope you like it. Gotta go. Bai!_**


End file.
